This invention generally relates to controlling access to files. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to assuring data privacy and to secure sharing across different devices.
Today, most people have sensitive data on their computers that should not be opened by unauthorized people. Even with known methods to protect data, data on a computer can be stolen in many ways by an unauthorized person improperly accessing the computer directly or remotely.
Despite the variety of methods for protecting or encrypting sensitive data, these solutions have important disadvantages or limitations. For example, a file stolen from a storage may often be easily opened on any machine by any person, and the file security is lost. Protection based on encryption may be lost if an unauthorized person, e.g., a hacker, obtains the decryption key.